rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunny Beatz
Bunny Beatz is a Rabbid DJ who performs the single ''Make the Party (Don't Stop)". ''An official music video can be viewed on YouTube by viewers online and all over the world. A lyric video was also released. The song is playable on the game Just Dance 4 along with the Rabbid posing as the DJ in the background. The song is currently available for download on iTunes, eMusic and Google Play. Make the Party( Don't Stop) Lyrics Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop, no Make it loud, shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party The party, the party... Call me Bugsy, call me Hoppy Anything baby just not sloppy Floppy eared or pointed up The party is for us so don't disrupt If corrupt gave a... about a rabbit You would have it, go grab it Carrots in the hat, but not a cat I jump the spot like an acrobat Your heartbeat dances To the sound unbroken melody It's crazy baby you look so good Don't mind if I creep on you Can't be chained to a dream That fools the heart so sit down shortly Together we can make this dream come true So let's break all the rules Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make this dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop, no Make it loud, shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party The party, the party... Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a... Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a... Not, what's up doc We came here to rock the spot One thing on mind Turn and think I hop behind Bunny time funny I'm out the line show some fur I'm getting mine party time We don't purr, we redesign Nibble nibble nibble while I recline Your heartbeat dances to the sound unbroken melody It's crazy, babe, you look so good Don't mind if I creep on you Can't be chained to a dream That fools the heart so sit down shortly Together we can make this dream come true So let's break all the rules Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make this dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop, no Make it loud, shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party The party, the party.... Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat, your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make this dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop, no Make it loud, shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party Tthe party, the party... Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop, no Make it loud, shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party The party, the party... Gallery 6d5ab4 dd732b98e0f54217ab3fd2cc16440875.jpg Category:Music Category:Albums